Conversations with My ThirteenYearOld Self
by sammiehollyfowl
Summary: When Sam and Jack go back in time to find a missing artifact own by a certain younger Carter, they begin to learn more about themselves and more about each other. Sam finally comes to terms with her past, but can she cope with her future? I suck at sumer
1. Chapter 1

Conversations with My Thirteen-Year-Old Self

(Yeah, I know its a Pink song. I don't own Pink or SG-1, I just thought that this title fits with the story. It just came to me so enjoy)

"Good work, Sg-1. Hopefully those mineral samples will prove whether Dr. Jackson's theory on the Tok'ra and Unas in false or not." Hammond said, he stood and walked out of the briefing room.

"Thank you sir. We try our hardest to prove Daniel's wrong." Jack said to the retreating general's back, slapping the archaeologist on the back.

As Sg-1 exited the briefing room to go home, finally, the Stargate started its familiar rotation and an even more familiar voice broke through the well-used inter-com. "Unscheduled off-word activation!" Jack swore under his breath and turned around to the gate. He hoped down the stairs to the control room with Carter and Teal'c right on his heels.

"What do have, Walter?" Jack said, stationing himself between Carter and the Sgt. Walter looked at the IDC screen before turning to the inquiring colonel.

"Its the Tok'ra, sir." Walter said, already positioning his hand on the pad to open the iris.

"Open it."

The iris opened quickly, "Could be Dad." Jack said smiling at his expectant 2IC. She nodded in response and turned to the gate room. Moments later Jacob and Anise stepped through the shimmering gate. The event horizon evaporated.

"Sam." Jacob said warmly as he stepped forward to embrace his daughter. His voice, Sam noticed, was laced with sadness.

She cocked her head, "What's up?"

Jack walked into the room, taking one look at Anise, he quickly ignored the annoying Tok'ra and focused on his favorite ally. "Dad! What's up Jacob?" Jack grinned at the old general and slapped the man's shoulder playfully. Sam shook her head, grinning. "Hey, Jack."

Anise stepped in, "We are here for Major Carter. We need her to go on an extremely important mission for benefits which will aid both the Tok'ra and the humans of this world." It was blunt.

Jack stepped back in mock-surprise. "Well let's just jump right to it then!"

Sam gulped, "A mission?"

Jacob looked down, he could meet her innocent gaze. "Can we talk somewhere else?" He asked looked around at the starring, armed, gun men.

Jack, catching on to the seriousness in the old man's voice said, "Sure Jacob. The briefing room?"

They were all gathered around the rectangular briefing room, which just recently ago Sg-1 had been egger to leave. Daniel, Jack and Sam sat on one side. Jacob and Anise and Teal'c sat on the other. Hammond, already being at home was on the phone. Speaker phone. "So Jacob, why have you come all this way if not for a friendly visit?" asked Jack.

"We need this," he handed them a picture of what appeared to be a small silver pendant of a rose. Sam eyed it quizzically, it looked familiar. Jacob looked at his daughter, hoping she would catch on fast. "We need it before Anubis or any other System Lord gets their slimy hands on it and destroy it."

"Okay," said Jack pushing it to Daniel. "What is it?"

Sam, still starring at the picture said, "I've seen this before... Mom had something like it." She looked at her dad. His smile reflected both sadness and assurance.

"Yes, she did."

"So... What is it?" asked Jack again impatiently.

Anise stepped in, "Well Colonel, it is a weapon. It is both a weapon of destruction and peace, as it assures ascension and is a kind of genocide inducer. Program a certain DNA within in the device and the species will cease to exist." Jack was struck dumb.

Daniel handed the picture to Teal'c. "Well thats...bad."

"Indeed."

"You ever seen this T?" asked Jack.

He inclined his head, "I have not, but legend has told of a jewel of death worn by Ra himself."

Jack waved his hand at the Tok'ra, "Well there you go! Its on Abydos where we left him!"

"No, Jack its not. The last person we know of who saw the pendant was...Sam." Jacob complacently.

Sam gulped, "Me? Dad that was fifteen odd years ago! I don't even think that it was the same thing! Even if it was how would we get to it?"

Anise sighed, "I believe that the Tauri are in possesion of an Ancient time travel device?" It was more a statment then a question.

Finally General Hammond 'stepped' in, "We do. In area 51."

"Then its settled, Major Carter will go back through time and recover the missing pendant from her younger self."

"Woah!" Sam exclaimed, waving her hands to prove her point. "We haven't 'settled' anything! Going back in time would be extremely dangerous, I could make it so the SGC never existed! Can't you just do searches or something?"

"Look, Sam-"

"Dad!" Sam starred at him with wild blue eyes. This would be way too risky.

Jacob shut his eyes tight and spoke once again as Selmac, "Samantha, this is much for your father to ask of you-"

"Really?!"

Selmac continued, infinite wisdom and patience and all, "So I will ask you for him. We have our sources which claim that Anubis is dangerously close to finding this pendant. If we do not get to it first, he could overpower all life in the galaxy swiftly. If going back in time and changing some minor details in our time line is what it takes then I say the risk is sufficient."

"Minor? Yeah, that's the key word there. Things could happen and I mean big things not just 'minor' things: I could never join the airforce for one."

Jacob, returning to himself, glanced at Jack and cought his uneasy gaze at the notion and returned to his daughter. "We have to Sam, your the only one who can get this for us."

"Carter." Jack said to her in his way of telling her that she didn't have to do this if she didn't want to. They had always had their own language, Sam and Jack. But now it just pissed Sam off into resignation.

"Fine! I'll do it. Only if Sg-1 come with me." Jack and Jacob looked at each other for a moment. Sam's past was troubled, this Jacob knew all too well. Maybe having Sg-1 there would help her go through it again.

General Hammond had been silent, "Teal'c is needed off-world with Bra'tac on a jaffa council agreement in several days. Dr. Jackson is planned to go to an off-world dig with Sg-13 in the morning. I'm afraid, Major all I can spare you is Colonel O'Neill."

Sam was silent then, "Sir?"

Jack looked at Sam then at the picture then finally at the too protective father, "I'll go with ya Carter." Anise and Jacob looked pleased. "So when do we go?"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

HAHAHA!! I like reviews- NO I LOVE REVIEWS!! I'll keep writing but please talk to me peeps!!


	2. Chapter 2

Conversations With My Thirteen-Year-Old Self (This chapter is dedicated to Major Hanan, who has to put up with my dad as her CO, and everything else everyday! I know he can be annoying!)

"You got it Carter?" They were in the puddle-jumper, the Ancient time-machine ship, so creatively named by a Rodney McKay.

Carter reached up and pulled down a silver leaver, a light flashed blue on the dash, "I think so sir." She didn't look convinced. So much could go wrong on this oh-so-simple mission _through time_. She and Jack had been working on the ship for the last hour and half. When I say She and Jack, I really mean just Sam. Jack had been sitting in the chair starring at her the whole time, annoying her with the stupidest questions, of course Sam would tell him the shut up, like she really wanted him to. The most annoying question was the one he was just about to ask, the one he had been asking for the past forty-five minutes.

"Are we ready now, Carter?" Jack was bitting at his nails and eying his cup of coffee suspiciously as though a symbiote was about to jump out at him from it.

Sam sighed and rolled her blue eyes, "Almost there, sir."

Jack pushed aside the 'dangerous' cup of coffee with disgust and jumped up. "Come on Carter! Scientists always say they can go and do so many things, but when your actually doin' them, your as slow as a snail."

Sam shook her blond head and sighed, "This advanced alien technology sir. The most minor mis-calculation could end up in the equivalent of a nuclear explosion, _sir._"

"Well if its that easy..." Jack slipped past the scientist as she clenched her fists. He stepped outside the jumper, into the gate room. It had been moved here from area 51 about a day ago, it had been placed in the gate room for size purposes. _They really need to update and make bigger rooms in this place_, thought Jack as he ran into a couple of white-robbed scientists with clipboards.

"Um, Colonel? Is Sam in there?" Jack turned toward the door to find the Canadian bozo himself.

"Yes she is, McKay." Rodney was the scientist who spent the most time figuring out the bits and bobs to the jumper and so was requested, much to Carter's disgust, by Hammond to oversee the mission. "I don't think she wants to be disturbed though."

"Well, I know what I'm talking about, Colonel."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Oh, do ya now? Well by all means proceed great humble sir!" Jack pushed McKay roughly into the jumper with Sam, if anyone could kick some sense into that giant ego of his, it was her.

"Sexy as ever, I see." McKay said, quickly recovering form tripping from Jack's push.

Sam didn't look over shoulder, "What do you want McKay?"

"Well I was asked to oversee this little project of yours..."

Sam ripped out a wire with some force and grunted, "Little project?" She put the wire in her mouth and used both hands to find its partner in the jumper wall. Placing the two wires together successfully, she finally faced him and said, "McKay, this mission is _really_ important." She grabbed the clipboard he had carried in with him, "What's this?" She pointed at the paper on the board.

"Oh, that?" _Well, Duh that!_ thought Sam. "It's the readings from a diagnostic ran this morning on the enuresis dampeners and the naquadah pulsations ran in unison. If you look there-"

"Its wrong!" Sam reprimanded him.

"But-"

Sam shoved the clipboard back in his arms, knocking him out of the jumper. She turned back to the wiring, without looking back at him, she said, "Go run the tests again, my laptop is in my lab." Sam worked harder with the annoyance driving her.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack was randomly meandering around the complex, it had been an hour since he had left Carter to her do-hickeys and still wasn't due to go anywhere or any-when anytime soon. He found his way to the mess. Jacob sat in the table in the middle, airmen were scarce, Jack noted. Probably avoiding the Tok'ra-General as he patiently ate his jell-o.

"I see ya like the blue." Jack said taking a seat across from Jacob, "Sam always picks that one too."

Jacob smiled at the Colonel, "Well, us Carters... How are you Jack?"

Jack played around with a salt-shaker, "Well you know me, can't complain. You?"

Jacob shifted in his chair and grunted, "Fine."

"Carter told me you agve up coffee for Selmac. If Daniel was doing that I think he'd die of withdrawal, guy's hooked!" Jacob smirked.

"You want some?" Jacob pointed at his parsley-eaten jell-o.

Jack shrugged, "Sure." He picked up a spare spoon and the two men began eating in silence for some time. "So how come you guys don't have this pendant anymore?"

Jacob shrugged, spooning another blue, jiggly lump. "I don't know. It went missing, Sam was devastated. It belonged to her mother and when she had died, well..."

"Huh." Jack said uncomfortably.

"I guess, if this all goes well, then it will probably some self-fulfilling prophecy. You two take it and it goes missing." He munched on a jell-o square and looked up above Jack's head. Sam had walked in on them and was now looking very uncomfortable finding her dad and CO sharing jell-o alone in the mess.

She walked up slowly next to their table, both men looked at her, "Awkward." she said with her chin to her chest. Both men smiled.

"What's up Carter?"

Sam eyed the jell-o then proceeded, "Um. Oh, I've got the jumper ready sir. We're ready to go."

Jack jumped up, leaving Jacob behind Carter and he made their way towards the door. When Sam, being ahead of him, left first Jacob called to Jack, "Sam's past is difficult." Jacob stood and approached the now still colonel.

"I'll be good dad. Don't worry."

"Just be careful, she didn't have such a smooth childhood and I'm afraid she won't be able to go through with this on her own."

Jack, noticing the other man's somber expression, said as seriously as he could, "She's not on he own. I'll look after her." They placed their arms on each other's shoulders and shared a smile between them. Jack turned and was followed silently by the general towards the gate room, where a jumper and Canadian bozo awaited...

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

I don't have anything against Canadians, its just its funny they make fun of McKay and the producers and most of the actors ARE Canadians!! lol anyway, please review, enjoy, yadda yadda yadda


	3. Chapter 3

Conversations With My Thirteen-Year-Old Self (Okay I changed a little of what I had had in mind, so sorry if this isn't gonna go in the direction you thought so if you don't think congratulations, neither do I!) 0o

Jack and Jacob strolled into the gate room, being the two oldest men there they wanted to make some entrance. Sam shook her head at the pair of them and laughed as they came through the door, grinning and puffing out their chests like the big "macho-men" they were.

"Hey, Jack... What'cha doin'?" asked a skeptical Daniel.

"Well hay there, Danny-boy! I thought that you'd be off doin' some nerdy stuff with rocks or whatnot." Jack said smacking the younger man on the back.

"Well, actually I thought that maybe I could come along and make sure you and Sam don't kill each other." Daniel looked at the other man's expression, "Sam said that she thought she remembered two men, I told Hammond and he said I could come. Better safe then sorry, I was only kidding about you and Sam."

"Yeah, uh-huh. Why are you in civvies then?" Jack said pointed at Daniels jeans and t-shirt. Daniel did a full look over him self as though he hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, um. Jack, we're going into Kansas in 1978, I think this is appropriate."

Sam walked out of the jumper also wearing jeans and a tight T. "Yeah, Daniel that's great. Um, sir?" She looked over him.

"When did you get changed? You were right in front of me!" Jack yelled, confused. Though very much liking the T... No not now Jack, not EVER! Dammit! Bad bad bad...

Jacob came up behind Jack after talking to Anise, "She's always been a quick changer... I'll go tell George you're changing. Go." Hiding his flush at Sam's T carefully from Jacob, Jack nodded and tuened quickly out the door to the changing rooms.

"So you remember them?" Jacob said nodding to Daniel.

Sam sighed, there were some things she didn't want him to know about. Even now. "Um, yeah. We met in the woods. Look, I only remember two men but I don't remember a woman..."

"Daniel jumped in, "So your saying that Jack and I have to go get the pendant ourselves without you?"

Sam nodded, "As far as I can tell, I never saw myself, the pendant went missing sometime after we ... met... in the woods."

Jack came through the door dressed in more jeans and wait for... a T-shirt! He wore sunglasses, one of his oldest pairs, hoping that they would blend in. "Hey Carter when exactly are we going?" He said cupping the bill of his cap.

They had all gotten into the jumper and Sam was preparing some last-minute calculations. "The last time I remember the pendant was when I was thirteen, so 1978, sir."

Jack stopped, "You were thirteen in 1978?" He was a little surprised, he knew he was older then her, but thirteen? Woah...

Sam looked at him, "Yes, sir? Why, how old were you?"

Jack coughed over his answer but failed as the number was still comprehension able, "28." (Actual calculations people!! Ew!!)

Sam and Daniel looked down and pretended the number was never said, Daniel still held a cheeky grin though. Jack playfully slapped the back of the younger man's head and addressed Sam, "So are we going yet, Carter?"

Sam finished her calculations on her laptop Rodney had brought in an hour ago from her lab and pressed a symbol on the dash. Another blue light flashed before she turned to him, "Yes sir. All you have to do is sit in that chair and... think."

"Think?" Jack responded, though quickly sitting in the right-hand chair at the front of the jumper adjacent to Sam's identical Ancient chair. Daniel stood at the back of the jumper as Sam closed the back-hatch. General Hammond called over the inter-com a good luck.

The Stargate 'whooshed' alive with the familiar wave of electric blue energy. The wave sunk back into the puddle and became still, random ripples disturbing the otherwise calm event horizon. "Yes, sir. Though we have to go through the gate and come out on a relatively close planet. From there you think about Earth, we jump to Earth, then you think of the time and date on this paper." Sam handed Jack a yellow sticky-note with 1300- 5th April, 1978, on it in Jacob's neat handwriting.

"That simple, huh?"

Sam smiled, "Yes sir, that simple."

"Alrighty campers, hold on!" Jack said as he 'thought' his way through the shimmering pool. Sam waved at her father before disappearing into the event horizon.

They reappeared on a barren planet, one which, Jack noted, Sg-1 had never visited. A dull green tree line circled the now inactive Stargate. Stones had been, years ago, placed circularly around the gate, not unlike those on Chulak. They had strange markings on them which Daniel muttered were Asgard design. They flew up above the planet, through its atmosphere and finally into orbit. They looked down at the mostly green planet, apparently absent of any life.

Jack absentmindedly found himself looking at his 2IC. She was gazing out in space, literally; her beautiful blue eyes were glazed over, deep in thought. Though she was attractive, yes Jack would admit it, that was the reason men liked her after they got past the legs. She was smart, damn she was smart, but not just in science. She was brave and she would willingly put her life down for her fellow team members. That was something Jack had admired about her the most, now she was willing to go back to her past and take from herself something that meant the world to her younger self. "Carter." He said, softer then he meant too.

"Sir?" She turned her head to him slowly towards him form the window.

"What now?"

"Now, sir; Now you think of Earth, the coordinates on that paper, or the Stargate address." Sam pointed at the yellow sticky, Jack flipped it over and on the other side found some Tok'ra symbol he assumed was the planet's space coordinates. Concluding that he couldn't read what he assumed was Anise's handwriting, he thought of the Earth's gate address. A hyper-space window appeared after what seemed like an eternity of 'thinking'. He eased the jumper into hyper drive and was soon after orbiting Earth. "Good, sir. You're really getting the hang of this."

"Yeah, well. Let's hope we never have to use this thing or any other ancient seat again shall we?" The effects of using your mind to control a device that's thousands of years old if not older is are testing.

"You ok, sir?" Sam's voice was thick with concern.

"I'm fine, Carter! Now what is this tired old mind of mine suppose to think?" He looked her in her eyes, she wasn't convinced that he was 100, but she'd just have to get over it wouldn't she?

"Ok, this is the crucial part sir. Think, concentrate hard on the time and date on the paper, don't let any other date interrupt your concentration." Her face was serious and her voice was the mix of a teacher and tired scientist trying to explain Schroedinger's Cat to a five-year-old. She felt like she had had this conversation before...

"No superbowl Jack!" Daniel stepped in seeing the look on his friend's face.

"Sir!" Carter said in a 'why-the-hell' voice.

"I wasn't going to, I was just thinking-"

"No, sir. You have to concentrate, _hard._"

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, "Ok, Carter." He thought, concentrated all of his efforts, "_1978_." His murmur translated into the Ancient time-device, a time window appeared, purple and pulsing with electricity. From inside the jumper, stars and planets, lights in the dark chasm around them shifted and contorted until they lay stationary as though never moved. Sam looked out the window, the Earth below was on a another rotation; they were orbiting around Earth, but above Japan. Clouds swirled and shifted, where Sam had seen clear skies before, where she had seen green was now blue.

"Um, Jack?" Jack opened his brown eyes and looked around to see if anything had changed.

"Yeah?" He hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, we're over Japan." Daniel stated bluntly pointing out the window down towards the younger Earth.

"Sweet. Sushi, anyone?" Jack joked, grinning.

Sam sighed, but couldn't help the tiny smile poking through. "Just get us over Kansas, sir."

"Yes, ma'am." Jack said sternly, he took a breath. The ship turned out of orbit and scooted west across the Atlantic. (Don't yell at me if that's wrong I'm bad a t geography!) They all watched below as they entered American air-space. They dipped into the atmosphere, cloaking they flew west over Missouri, finally stopping over over the square-shaped, corn-littered , farm state, Kansas. Kansas City, as they passed over it, Sam noticed, was very much smaller then the one she knew in he own time.

They lowered to let Sam get a good look around in order to tell them where to land. After about an hour of screening the flat-laying fields, they came across a small town near the center of state. A small wood encased the town, Sam pointed and they landed in a clearing in the wood. The trees were mostly pine, tall and short alike. They landed and looked around from the confines of the jumper, all clear.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

Sam sighed, still looking out the dash as though expecting to see a monster jumping out at any moment. "Now, you and Daniel go and look for a thirteen-year-old blond wearing a silver rose around her neck."

Jack raised his eyebrows noticing a gap in the plan. "Me and Daniel? Where are you going?"

Sam looked him in the eye, "Nowhere sir. I don't remember myself. I can't go, I can't risk altering the time-line from what I already remember happening."

"Well maybe if you go with us, you'll remember yourself and then its all settled." Jack said, it wasn't a statement, it was an order.

Sam sighed, "It's not that simple sir. Not this time."

They looked at each other a long moment. Jack hadn't expected this little bump in the road. He was about to give an order, had not a scream filled the air in a blood-curdling shriek. The screech only lasted a second, but it was long enough. Even within the jumper it had been enough to make the three of them cover their ears.

Sam sighed and looked Jack in the eyes once again, before he could say anything, she opened the hatch and grabbed the first-aid kit hooked to one of the walls. "You're gonna need this, sir."

Jack looked into her sad blue eyes and fear and dread washed over him like ice-water.


	4. Chapter 4

(Okay, so they didn't say anything about Sam being a little emo... just go along with it for now... oh and for some reason my spell checker isn't working on this chapter so please bare with my horrible spelling!!)

_"Go, I'll be alright!"_

Those were the last words he heard from Sam as she closed the hatch to the jumper. Jack walked in a hastened pace with a nervous Daniel by his side. The sun was, to their informed knowledge, currently floating above Japan, so the forest was cold and dark. The shrill cry they heard wasn't that loud and couldn't have woken any of the local town-folk. Thankfully Kansas farmers worked hard and so slept deeply at night. Jack walked quicker as the silence crept in around them towards the point where they heard the scream come from. A chill air blew as Jack clutched the first aide kit, it was apparently spring in Kansas wasn't all that warm in 1978.. _Great,_ he thought, _Carter could have at least warned us._

Within a minute of walking they came to a smaller, yet similar, clearing to the one they had parked the jumper in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary here, Jack turned around to go back the other way. "Jack!" Daniel yelled running over to a lump on the clearing grass floor. The lump was almost still and small, small shrugs and vibrations gave away the fact that it was alive... barely.

"Ah, hell!" Jack and Daniel bent low over the lump, though the night was late, there was still light enough yet for the shaking person to be seen somewhat clearly. Jack roughly pulled the child over to reveal a tear-masked face of a young girl. He almost jumped back in shock as he saw a dark, wet, sticky puddle soaking into the grass.

The girl looked into his eyes and let out a soft moan, "Help me." Her whisper chilled him more so then the cool night breeze. He looked over her body to find the source of the bleeding. His heart stopped as he saw her wrist. It had been cut, Jack looked back at the girl; she looked too familiar. _NO!_ Jack thought, _No she didn't do this!_

Daniel, also eyeing the suspicious wound, pulled out the first aide kit from Jack's white-knuckled grasp and grabbed a linen bandage from the contents. He spilled most everything else from the small plastic container, but payed no mind as he moved Jack to the side and began wrapping the girl's arm. The bleeding wasn't so bad that a second bandage was necessary, she hadn't cut very deep. Just deep enough.

Jack was motionless, a thousand emotions spilling into one confabulated gaze. The girl had passed out and was now laying in the recovery position, gently breathing and dreaming of better days. Daniel, impressed by his work, gave a successfully, yet saddened, sigh and sat back to where Jack now stood. They were silent for some time watching the girl's breath slowly and quietly drift in and out of her small lungs.

The sun was coming up above the endless Kansas horizon when she stirred. The two men had been respectively silent, lost in their own minds for the past three hours. Jack was leaning against a tall oak, Daniel standing, leaning on the same tree.

"Wha...?" The girl moved and winced as her wrist shouted in a burning protest. Sum rays penetrated the trees' boughs lighting her golden hair in a shinning mist as it sparkled from the morning dew. She took a long breath, her eyes closed, she supported her weight on a tree parallel to the one the two men now left. They stood upright and watched her actions anxiously. Her eyes still closed she sighed, "Am I dead yet?"

The words struck Jack below the belt, he starred aghast at her then to Daniel, who also appeared to feel the older man's very same concern. Daniel spoke, seeing as Jack would not, "No." He sighed, "You're not dead."

the girl took another deep breath and released peacefully through her nostrils. "Good." She whispered, more to herself, then to anyone. She finally, after several long seconds, decided to open her eyes. Her sunken eyelids revealed sparkling blue eyes, dulled over by exhaustion and grief. She eyd the two of them, bothe skeptically and apreciativly. "Who are you?" She asked at long length.

Daniel looked at Jack, sighed, then said, "Friends." It was a simple enough answer and a truthfull one at length.

"What is your name?" Jack's voice was grogy, his tone cold.

The girl stiffened under the icy voice and wondered whether or not to take offence of this man, deciding against instant-loathing of her saviours, she answered, "My name is Sam-"

"No." Jack said as evenly and as icy as one could possibly as could be. The interuption and negative comment on her name struck back the girl. Her face showed both emotions of confused and disgusted characteristics.

"Jack." Daniel said soothingly. "I... I think its her. Who else could it be-"

Jack shook his head only slightly, but enough to tell the younger men to shut up, "She's not Sam." Then in a quieter, more leathal voice, "Not my Sam."

The young girl stood now at her full height, wobbling a bit as she caught her balance. She held her head up high in a dignafied maner and spoke with an heir of command, "My name is Samantha Carter." She starred them down now, "Why would this affect two men I have never met before? And why should it be _any _concern of yours?"

The sudden change from frail and helpless to strong and independant baffled Daniel, only for a moment as he had seen it before, "I'm sorry. We-"

"No, we're not sorry. We just saved you suicidle ass!" Jack was getting pissed now at this 'Sam's' hostality.

Sam lowered her head and thought, "You're right, I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me from the biggest mistake of my would-have-been-shortened life. I owe you both my life." She sighed, the two men seemed to be taking this all rather confusingly, "If there is anything I could do for you?" She thought then and added, "My dad's out of town for the next week. If you guys don't have anywhere to stay..."

"You'd offer up your house so willingly to two strangers?" Daniel was a little confused.

Jack seemed to have gotten over his earlier misgivings and said, "The name's Jack, this is Daniel. And we _don't_ have anywhere to stay."

Sam nodded and motioned them to follow her as she wobbily and unevenly made her way out of the clearing and into the now bright wood.


End file.
